


Bamboozle

by Nicphantom



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicphantom/pseuds/Nicphantom
Summary: It's a new season and Mirage has some new tricks up his sleeve. And Crypto might regret wanting to know what those tricks are.Based on the prompt and art from @ grossjunk on twitter
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Bamboozle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of @ grossjunk's art on Twitter. Please give her some love! :)  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! <3

It’s a new season and the legends couldn’t be more ecstatic. Well, except for Crypto. He was more excited to actually have some time off for once. Have some time to spy on the people running the games. Maybe get a good night's sleep. Or maybe even get a booty call from a certain smart-mouthed legend. But no. What was supposed to be a month-long break only lasted for one week. Due to some circumstances, which is still unknown, their vacation got cut short. Crypto reminds himself to look into that later. Curious what the reason was for cancelling his vacation short. The other legends didn’t mind, however, since they’re actually there to play the games.

Right now, Crypto, and everyone else, are in the green room. Waiting for the first game of the season to start. Tae Joon is leaning against one of the metal walls. Keeping his head down. Trying to sound out the chatter between the other players. 

Yesterday, Crypto decided to work on his drone, and try to work out any bugs it could have. It went through a lot last season and probably needs fixing up. However, while working away, he suddenly got a notification on his computer, saying that the games will resume the next day. So the hacker spent the rest of the night trying to put his drone back together. Not getting any sleep. 

“Hey stud!” Crypto looks up, with his sleepy eyes, and sees Mirage standing in front of him. With a bright smile on his face.

The hacker groans in response. Returning his gaze onto the cement floor.

“Sheesh. What’s wrong with you today?”

“Pigonhan. Tired.” Tae Joon responds softly. Not looking up.

“Oh? What were you doing so late last night? Did you spend all night looking up porn on your computer?” He nudges the other’s shoulder. 

“Dagchyeo.” Crypto groans. Not wanting to deal with Mirage’s jokes.

“Don’t worry buddy. The first game is only a duos game. So hopefully it won’t be that bad.”

They sit there in silence for a moment. Crypto wonders if the annoying man had left yet. He glances up to look and notices that Mirage is still standing next to him. Looking around the room. Crypto tries to think of anything he could say for small talk. 

“So, uh…,” the hacker begins in a low voice. Grabbing the other’s attention. He takes a quick glance around the room, seeing if anyone was in ear shot distance, before continuing. “How come I didn’t get a call from you?”

“Oh? Did you miss me?” Elliott teases. 

“No! Of course not!” Crypto frowns. Trying to ignore the heat rising to his face. “You always  _ beg _ for me to come to you. It was just strange that I didn’t get any of your annoying texts. I was beginning to think your dick fell off or something.” 

“Don’t worry.” Mirage leans towards the other’s ear. Close enough for Crypto to feel his hot breath on his skin. “My dick will always be there for you.”

Tae Joon jerks back. Surprised from Mirages comment. He gives Crypto a smile before continuing. 

“But seriously, I was busy upgrading my suit.”

“Oh?” The older man responds. Actually curious about what Mirage has to say. He never talks about anything related to the technology on his suit. So for him to mention anything related to his hologram tech, which he keeps so dear to him, is surprising. 

“Oh yeah. Men and women out there will be sw-swo...will be falling for me.” He says confidently.

“Care to share the details?” Crypto asks, while slowly inching closer to the other. 

“So the first thing I did-,” Mirage begins before being interrupted by the announcer's voice. 

_ We will be flying over Kings Canyon in 60 seconds. Please find your partner, assigned on the screen, and head to your designated area.  _

“Well, I’ll just show you on the battlefield, partner.” Elliott teases while giving Crypto’s ass a quick squeeze before walking away.

Crypto jumps up to the surprised touch and looks towards the huge TV screen. He finds his name and scans to see who his partner is. He groans when he sees Mirage’s name next to his. Crypto looks back to the trickster and spots him waving in his direction. While giving him a flirtatious wink. The hacker sighs, wanting this day to be over.

\---

Whenever Crypto and Mirage end up on a team together, the two will always fight on where they want to land. Mirage would always want to land in hot zone, while Crypto would always suggest landing on the safe side. Loot for gear and take their time scanning the map. However, Mirage wants the glory of getting kills right when the game starts. Landing too safe is boring for him. They settle on landing at Octane’s Gauntlet. It was kinda far from the ships route, but still has the possibility of a team landing with them.

As they were flying from the drop ship, Crypto noticed there were two teams landing with them. Crypto lands in the back left of the gauntlet, right in front of a supply bin. He opens it to find level 1 armor and a Spitfire. He can hear footsteps coming from behind, so he grabs the gun and armor, and heads towards the source of the sound. The hacker spots someone looting on top of the platform and quickly makes his move to attack. Without making a sound, Crypto knocks down the unexpected soul, and finishes him off. He makes his way to the body and tries to find anything useful from the corpse. The sound of gunshots can be heard coming from the other side of the tracks. Crypto didn’t see where Mirage landed. He hopes that he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet.

All of a sudden, as he was looting the body, Crypto feels a jolt of pain coming from his back. Before he could even think, Tae Joon was knocked down. He looks behind him and sees another legend, standing in front of him, holding an R99. No wonder he went down so fast. But how did he not see them coming? 

_ My drone!  _ Crypto curses in his head. He always played it safe and deployed his drone to watch his back. He would always keep it near him after getting a kill. Picking up anyone that dared to sneak up on him. But this time, he completely forgot about it. Was he so tired that he became clumsy? Before he had time to think, the legend that knocked him down, walked up to him. And pointed the gun right in the hackers face.

_ Where is Elliott?  _ Crypto thought to himself. Trying to ignore how mad he is at himself. He can’t believe he got himself killed so early in the game.

**_*Bang*_ **

Once he heard the gunshot, Crypto expected to be sent back to the drop ship, but when he opened his eyes he saw Mirage standing before him. Standing over the body, that knocked down Crypto, while holding a Mastiff. 

“Looks like you could use some help.” Mirage laughs. Feeling good about himself for saving Crypto’s life.

“Ya, just a little.” Crypto sighs in relief. He hates to admit it, but he’s glad that Mirage came just in time.

“Don’t worry beautiful, I got you.” Mirage crouches down and begins to heal Crypto. To get him back on his feet. 

“Ha, I can’t believe I’m saying this but-,” before he could finish, Tae Joon hears footsteps coming up the stairs. “Mirage, someone’s coming!”

“Shhhh,” he reassures him, “it’s ok. They won't see us.” 

Crypto turns his head and sees Octane at the top of the stairs. Looking around the platform. The junkie looks right in the direction of Mirage rezzing Crypto, then looks away. Continuing to look around the area. Facing his back towards the two.

_ What? _ Crypto says in his head.  _ How did he not see us? _

Mirage finishes healing up Crypto and motions a finger in front of his mouth. Telling him to stay quiet. The trickster crouch walks to get behind Octane. He draws his Mastiff, and without saying anything, shoots the legend in the back of the head. Leaving behind a death box. 

“Whew. Looks like that’s all of them.” 

Crypto stares at him. Still confused at what he just witnessed. How was he unable to see the two of them? In plain sight? And why does Mirage look incredibly sexy with sweat running down his face?

“Like what you saw?” Elliott asks.

“Huh? W-what?” He stutters. Was he reading his mind?

“My new upgrade? Did you like it?”

The hacker thinks for a moment. Trying to remember the events that just happened.

“Wait. That was you?” 

“Y-yeah,” Elliott coughs. “I used my incredibly good skills to make myself, and anything I touch, invisible. And that includes my teammates.”

“Ha, well Witt,” Crypto smirks, “you outdid yourself.”

Crypto gets up to pick up the Spitfire he had earlier and walks toward Mirage. He stands next to him. Placing his hand on the tricksters left shoulder.

“But really, thanks.” The hacker says. Keeping his head down. “You really saved us there.”

Crypto quickly walks away not wanting Mirage to see how red his face is.


End file.
